russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Wins Best TV Station at the 12th Gawad Tanglaw
January 12, 2014 IBC-13 won awards including TV Station of the Year in the recently concluded 12th Gawad Tanglaw. ABS-CBN also won 9 wards while GMA Network bagged 7 trophies and TV5 got 6. Aside from Best TV Station, IBC-13 also bagged several awards in the television category like the Best TV Series (Save in the Arms Of Love), and 3 of 5 acting awards. The news and current affairs categories, were shared by ABS-CBN, GMA-7 and TV5. In the radio category, the top plums went to DZTV for Best AM Station and 89 DMZ for Best FM Station. Pilipino Star Ngayon was named Best Newspaper while StarStudio was picked as Best Magazine. 'Here is the list of winners in the Television, Print and Radio categories of the 12th Gawad Tanglaw 2013:' 'TELEVISION:' TV Station of the Year: *ABS-CBN *IBC Best TV Series: *''Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala'' (ABS-CBN) *''Safe In The Arms Of Love'' (IBC) Best Performance by an Actor (TV Series): *Coco Martin (Juan Dela Cruz, ABS-CBN) *Diether Ocampo (Safe In The Arms Of Love, IBC) Best Performance by an Actress (TV Series): *Judy Ann Santos (Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala, ABS-CBN) Best Variety Show: *''ASAP'' (ABS-CBN) *''It's Partytime'' (IBC) Best Performance by an Actor (Single Performance): *Gerald Anderson (Bituin, Maalaala Mo Kaya – ABS-CBN) Best Performance by an Actress (Single Performance): *Jean Garcia (Hinagpis ng Isang Ina, Magpakailanman – GMA-7) Best Drama Anthology: *''Magpakailanman'' (GMA-7) *''It's Partytime'' (IBC) Best Ensemble Performance (TV Series): *''My Husband’s Lover'' (GMA-7) Best News Program: *''State of the Nation'' (GMA News TV) *''Express Balita'' (IBC) Best News Program Anchor (Male): *Paolo Bediones (TV5) *TG Kintanar (IBC) Best News Program Anchor (Female): *Cheryl Cosim (TV5) *Amelyn Veloso (IBC) Best Public Affairs Program: *''Reaksyon'' (TV5) *''Linawin Natin'' (IBC) Best Public Service Program: *''Wish Ko Lang'' (GMA-7) *''Snooky'' (IBC) Best Reality Show: *''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) Best Documentary Program: *''I-Witness'' (GMA-7) Best Investigative Program: *''Scene of the Crime Operatives'' (ABS-CBN) *''Bitag'' (IBC) Best Educational Program: *''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) *''KapinoyLand'' (IBC) Best Comedy/Gag Show: *''Tropa Mo ’Ko Unli'' (TV5) *''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) Best Morning Program: *''Good Morning Club'' (TV5) Best Game Show: *''Minute To Win It'' (ABS-CBN) *''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) Best Showbiz Oriented Talk Show: *''Showbiz Police'' (TV5) *''Showbiz Star'' (IBC) Best Magazine Show: *''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA-7) *''Good Take'' (IBC) 'RADIO:' Best Radio DJ: *DJ Chacha (Tambayan 101.9) *The Executoner (iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy!) Best Radio Anchor (Male): *Ariel Ureta (Todo-Todo Walang Preno, DZMM) Best Radio Anchor (Female): *Winnie Cordero (Todo-Todo Walang Preno, DZMM) Best AM Station: *DZBB *DZTV Best FM Station: *Tambayan 101.9 *89 DMZ Radio Station of the Year: *DZRM 'PRINT:' Best Magazine: *Star Studio (ABS-CBN Publishing Inc.) Best Newspaper (Tabloid): *Pilipino Star Ngayon (PhilStar Daily, Inc.) 'SPECIAL AWARDS:' Hall of Fame (TV): *''Rated K'' – Best Magazine Show (ABS-CBN 2) Hall of Fame (Radio): *YES-FM Developmental Communication Award for Comprehensive Reportage (Yolanda Tragedy): *Atom Araullo (ABS-CBN 2) tied with *Love Anover (GMA-7) Natatanging Gawad sa TV (Edukasyon): *''Honesto'' (ABS-CBN) Natatanging Gawad sa Sining ng Radyo: *Ted Failon Natatanging Gawad sa Sining ng Panulat: *Lualhati Bautista